


Nap Time

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baby Sora, Gen, Papa Axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Baby Sora's waiting for his friend Riku to come over and Axel finds him trying to avoid nap time.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I wrote after talking about baby Sora with Chai for a few days, I'm soft for this family dynamic

Sora climbed up onto the couch, straining as he pulled his meow wow plush up onto the couch next to him before laying on it happily. He felt the couch dip as Axel sat down next to him, peeking out from under one of Bumpis' paws to wave at him. 

"Hi papa." the toddler greeted with a yawn, his whole body shaking slightly. 

"Hey kiddo, is it nap time?" Axel asked, smiling as he picked up the little boy and laid him on his chest. 

Sora snuggled up to his father and shook his head. "I don't wanna...." 

"You wanna play with Riku, don't you?" 

Sora nodded as he looked up at his dad. 

Axel booped his nose with a quiet chuckle. "You won't be able to play very long if you're tired." 

Sora pouted and tried to hide in his papa's shirt as Axel rubbed his son's back softly. The toddler let out another body shaking yawn as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. 

"Come on buddy, I'll wake you up when Riku gets here okay?" the redhead promised as he kissed the top of his son's head before gently carrying Sora and his plush meow wow to the little boy's room. 

Sora nodded tiredly as he hugged his meow wow, mooshing his face into its soft fur as he fought to stay awake a little longer. Axel tried to lay his son down on the bed, a hand gripping his shirt keeping him from laying the boy down. He had to hold back a laugh as he laid down on the toddler bed with the brown haired boy. 

"Night night papa." Sora mumbled as he snuggled up to his papa. 

"Night night buddy." Axel whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head.


End file.
